Son of No One
by Knuckles3000
Summary: A woman is created to do the pleasings of the dark gods.Sonic and the others find a byproduct of the woman and help him fight against her.Characters from Sonic and BG
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic or BG characters. Blah Blah Blah,  
all rights reserve, so fourth and so on.  
--------------------  
I set my Blaster to death ray and pointed it at her face. I was sweating,  
sweating deeply and truthfully. My glance was angry, how could she be  
so powerful? Was it because they made her better then me? No, thats  
impossible, the gods crafted me as a wepon of piece. But I was so much  
weaker then she was until she made me strong. She hurt me with her words  
and looks. She was bueatiful, oh so bueatiful, and I was only another  
face. I could not understand how her long lockes of hair fell back  
like that, and my brown hair stood up, untamed, and hidden by my helmet.  
Her lovely eyes, plates of green debts,and mine, black. Her face, perfect,  
flawless, like an angels, my face, like a freakish anime character. She  
was mocking me.  
I shot! I shot ionized plazma strong enough to destroy a battle cruiser  
and she brushed it aside and laughed at me. Her laugh charmed me, I  
couldn't help but stop and stare at her. She was goregeous, and her  
laugh made me happy, but my will was stronger then that. I launched myself  
at her, my fists would do damage, all those years of training had to do  
something. I punched her square in the stomach and a few times in the  
face. But they didn't even hurt her, and she was letting me hit her.  
She caught my last punch, and drew me in close to her lips. She kissed  
me, her warm lips pressing against my cheek. It was the most wonderful  
thing I could have ever hope to have felt, but I flinched away from it.  
I was storng, powerful, and I would kill her if I had too. I shot again,  
and again, and again. She stood there, unheart, mocking me with her  
looks and gestures. I went beserk, I didn't care about my gun any more,  
I grabbed her neck and squeazed as hard as I could.  
Fear, thats what it was, it was fear that fell into her eyes. Joy  
overwhelmed me, I squeazed harder, and her eyes became more lifeless.  
She reached for my face and scratched at it, the pain was horrible, but  
I held on. She punched me in the stomach seaveral times, but I was strong  
and didn't let her overcome me. She kicked me in the groin a few times  
as well, I guess she forgot I was wearing armor. Her eyes were full of  
fear, she couldn't breathe, and she was dying. She continued to struggle  
until she fell limp. Dead. She was dead.  
Then it happened.Her touch was even more warm once she was dead. No.  
It wasn't warm. It was hot. Getting hotter. Painfully hot. I screamed.  
It was burning through my armor! Her head was limp dead yet her hold  
on me was so strong. Her body began to glow, and so did mine. I felt  
myself being brought into her, like she was sucking me in. I couldn't  
help but scream for my allies help, but it was to late. She had me.  
But I'm getting ahead of myself, that dosen't happen until later. So  
I'll go back in time a bit, enough for you to know what happened before  
then 


	2. Chapter 1:Vixen

Chapter 1  
A lone scientist walked down a long corridor. The ship he was walking  
on was unusually dark. The lights were dimmed by the ages,the floor  
rusting away. The ship was barely fit to live in, destroyed by forces  
even more powerful then they. He came to a hault in front of two bio  
tanks. The first contained a green echinda. Its eye were nothing but  
mysty orbs, missing its pupils and making it blind.He had wings, weak  
wings that made it unable to fly. It died because it was born without  
the internal organs to breathe or create a heart beet, making it to  
inferior to save. The second was much grander then the first. It was  
humanoid, a man covered in black armor. He had handsome wings, big enough  
for him to fly for hours. He had claws instead of hands, which made it  
a war model. It was the creature that saved the ship from attackers,  
but it died in the attempt to do so.The first tank was the first project  
of the KK project, and named K1k. The second was the second project,  
and named K2k  
The man had greesey hair, black and reaching down to his shoulder  
blades. He had a lab coat on, covering his weak body. He had a weak  
chin, and wore spectacles. He was scrawny, too weak to become a warrior  
like many others. He was on the break of insanity, but was still a  
good person.  
"My friends... I am sorry...but the damn wizards want to start a new  
project."he said, tears rolling down his eyes." they want me to dispose  
of you, but don't worry, I have both of your DNA and can recreate you  
whenever I want, you will be born again." He said.  
Soon, men in black robes appeared from no where. Each of them had a  
staff with a obsidian on it. The obdsidian was shappened into a skull  
with a gauntlent wrapped around it. They all had powerful bodies, but  
none of it was visible through their cloacks. Their faces were hidden  
by shadows. The scientist stumbled away from them, breathing heavily.  
"Where is the new creation we asked for? Bhaal is not a patient god."  
said one of the shadow men.  
"I told you it takes time! Far more then you have given me!" cried the  
scientist.  
One of the cloacked men, a particuly large one, picked him up and spoke  
with a powerful voice "Balthezar grows impatient. He wants his creation,  
NOW!"  
The scientist had just enough strength to break away from the powerful  
grip of the giant man. He burst through the crowd of cloacked men and  
down the corridor. He ran into his testing room, where his current  
creation sat in its bio tank. He ran in front of it gaurded it like his  
child. The men in cloacks entered the room, their staves pointed  
dangerously at the scientist.  
"She is not ready! You won't be able to control her!" he yelled at  
them.  
A man with scaley hands pointed his staff at the bio tank and shot  
a ball of fire at it. The glass shattered and it fell all over the  
steel floor.And a woman stepped out. She was a bueatiful woman, her  
long, majestic, golden hair flowing freely on her back.Her eyes, green  
and lovely, starring out into infinity. Her nose was perfect, her smile  
was gorgeous, and her teeth perfectly white and straight. She also had  
wings, perfect white angel wings flowing from her back. She was not  
wearing any clothes, as the scientist was waiting for her to be brought  
into the real world before he would add her battle armor.  
She picked up the scientist and brushed him off. He flinched as her  
bare body brushed against his. She was perfect in every outside aspect,  
but he was her father and had to remain as such. But the girl had no  
intentions of keeping it that way. Her hands wrapped around his neck  
and crushed the bones. He fell, dead.  
"She is indeed powerful, get her her battle armor and train her,  
Grominer."said a woman in a cloack.  
"Yessa!" said a fat man in a cloack, running to the barracks. 


End file.
